


One Night Only- One Shot

by Kristin324



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin324/pseuds/Kristin324
Summary: Their love; the truest form of words. "Her hips bucked slightly and I looked up to see smoldering green eyes staring. I scooted downwards as I took the jeans down with me. Giggling she kicked the jeans off her ankles."





	One Night Only- One Shot

I felt the cool sheets under my knees as I made my way up her body, stopping just at her thighs. My hands started to caress her core through her jeans and my fingers wrapped around the opening button pulling down the fly. Her hips bucked slightly and I looked up to see smoldering green eyes staring. I scooted downwards as I took the jeans down with me. Giggling she kicked the jeans off her ankles.

Straddling her hips I felt her heat through her underwear. I leaned down and kissed her lips, thrusting my hips into hers; hearing her moan against me.

I trailed kisses down her throat, licking her collarbone as i proceed to kneed her breast. I lifted her bra as i felt a hard nipple underneath my palm. My mouth watered as I licked my lips eager to take her inside my mouth.

She gasped as I blew cool breath on her nipple watching it harden more against my lips. I lightly flicked the nub with my tongue as I began to massage the other soft nipple in my fingers and it instantly stood firm.

Her hands landed on my hips squeezing firmly and i rocked my hips into hers once again. As I continued to suck, bite, and lick her breast my hand roamed her stomach; light feather touch, feeling her muscles tighten. Squirming underneath me I pressed two fingers to her clit on top of her underwear, knowing she wanted them on her flesh.

Whimpering as she rolled her hips I put open mouth kisses down her ribs and stomach. I opened her legs and crawled my way in between smelling her warm arousal as I leaned down and kissed her sex one last time before I roughly tore the fabric down her long legs. I grabbed her inner thighs and squeezed.. scratching slightly as I opened her further apart.

Her center glistening in the dim light. I looked up to see her panting in anticipation, she smiled and I felt my core tighten. I dove in and moaned as the taste of her sweet juices hit my lips. I licked her, sucking gently. The tip of my tongue parted her swollen lips as i gathered all her wetness on my tongue stopping at her small hard nub to swallow.

My fingers flexed against her thighs- nails digging in skin as I parted her legs more pinning her hips down on the bed. Her groan and soft moan shot straight to my sex, feeling my wetness drip down my thigh. I hummed in pleasure when my lips sucked her clit hard, tongue flicking and licking over and over.

Her hands fell into my hair pulling and I moaned into her wetness. Scratching my fingers over her thigh- marking her. I caressed her soft skin as my hand then traveled to her center, dipping a finger into her entrance- a pool of silky hot deliciousness waiting for friction as I added a second finger.

My mouth working on her hard clit I thrust fast and hard inside, she arched her back and moaned loudly. Her hips going wild as I got lost in the sensation of her essence. Her breath quickens as I thrust deep, knuckles sliding against wetness, feeling her walls tighten around my fingers; I add just enough pressure to her clit.

I feel her body stiffen, her moans turn into my name and I continue to lick up every once of her, memorizing the taste of her- wanting more. I gently pull out of her, my fingers soaked in cream. I put them into my mouth and suck as I climb on top of her. I wipe her left over wetness on her bottom lip, her juices shimmering in the light. I bend down and lick her bottom lip with my tongue enjoying the taste.

She pulls me down and we kiss, our tongues in a heated dance of never wanting the night to end.


End file.
